Marx
Marx is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He first appeared in Super Star Kirby Super Star, and did not appear again until Super Star Ultra Kirby Super Star Ultra. In Battle Royale, Marx is a unique heavyweight. He's one of the heaviest characters in the game, and his moves have insane range, however his damage output isn't the best. He can combo quite well, as well. As of Tier List 3, Marx is tied for 9th with Kamek. Marx is heavy, one of the heaviest in the game despite relatively small size. He's very safe to use- there aren't any moves that put Marx in a helpless state. His moves also have very good range. However, he's pretty slow, meaning that a character that can abuse his safeness can destroy him. He also suffers from the gauge: Marx essentially uses it for everything. This is nice, but you'll likely only be using it for one thing per match, which hurts his possibilities. Still, he's a very good character that doesn't have to worry too much about punishment. In The Battle Arena, Marx is a villain. He often attempts to defeat Kirby while a villain (being posessed), but never gets the chance to. Pros and Cons Pros *Is surprisingly heavy, despite his size (barely qualifying as a lightweight in terms of height). *Has some fairly good combo's. *Very good air mobility. *A great set of Final Smashes. *Pretty safe character to play as. *Easy to learn and master character due to his safeness. *His range, overall, is very nice. *Due to his air mobility, a very good edgeguarder. *He uses the gauge so well for so many things, mostly Final Smashes. Cons *Priority is pretty bad. *Overall damage output is mediocre. *Totally helpless against characters who can punish his safeness; Top or Bottom tier. *Ground game is relatively slow. Not too slow, though. *He needs the gauge for far too many things, mostly you'll be deciding on Final Smashes (which is good, it's just he can use the gauge very well in other situations). *Doesn't really excel in any area (aside from being safe). *Awful horizontal recovery (although through the use of other moves, slightly averted). Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Marx flails his arms up and down, giggling (Ohohoho!). *Rtaunt: Marx holds his right arm out and spins in a few circles, giggling (Ohohoho!). *Ltaunt: Marx begins to slide to his left, but quickly regains his balance and goes back to neutral position. *Dtaunt: Marx faces toward the screen and opens his mouth, dropping his tongue to the ground. Ground Game *Jab- Marx swings his arms. This has nice range and is a pretty decent combo tool. Deals 4%. *Dash Attack: Marx dashes forward similarly to the battle in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Awful ending lag with poor damage, but very good for mindgames- it's the same as his dash. Deals 5%. *Ftilt: Marx leans on one of his arms and kicks forward. The range is really good, and the damage is decent. Eh priority though. Deals 8%. *Utilt: Marx performs a quick, upward punch. A good Anti-Air, but not much else. Deals 7%. *Dtilt: Marx crouches and punches his opponent. Pretty bad start-up for a tilt, although the damage is nice. Deals 9%. *Fsmash: Marx lifts his arms up, so they're behind him. He then smashes them onto the ground ahead of him, leaving a bit of an aftershock (similar to Juggernaut's Earthquake, just much less ending lag). A good Fsmash to use in combo's, since it's weak enough to not be affected by damage scaling much. Deals 14% uncharged, and 18% fully charged. *Dsmash: Marx crouches and stretches out his arms. He then spins in 3 circles, with his arms held out to deal damage. This move lasts a VERY long time, although it gets weak fast. Can be a great Go Away Break Your Shield tactic to stop those who are Up close and personal. Deals 16% uncharged and 20% charged. The second/third hits deal 10%, regardless of charge. *Usmash: Marx crouches down, looking upward. He then springs up to attack the opponent. This is one of the only moves in the game that brings the character into the air. That being said, it's best used to start an Anti-Air combo, as it only hits aerial opponents. Deals 12% uncharged, and 16% fully charged. Aerial Game *Nair: Marx spins in a circle, similar to Kirby's Nair. However, there is no sex kick property on this move, and Marx only spins once. Deals 9%. *Uair: Marx flails his arms upwards. Visually, it's a lot like R.O.B.'s, however this one actually combos. It's a combo ender, though. Deals 10%. *Dair: Marx lifts his arms up and spikes the opponent. A relatively slow move, but an effective spike, nonetheless. Deals 11%. *Fair: Marx performs an aerial headbutt (Don't ask). Very fast with some nice range, but poor damage. Deals 7%. *Bair: Marx performs a backward punch, followed by another. These two can't combo into eachother, but they both deal the same damage, so it's essentially using the same move twice. Both deal 10% (seperately, duh). Throws *Grab: Marx grabs the opponent. Simple enough. *Pummel: Marx headbutts the oppponent rapidly. Deals 2-3%. *Fthrow: Marx throws his opponent forward. Again, simple. Deals 9%. *Bthrow: Marx lifts his body up and throws his oppponent behind him, below him. That makes sense. A combo ender, but a very nice tool for Assists with OTG moves. Deals 8%. *Uthrow: Marx throws his opponent upward. As always, simple. Deals 10%. *Dthrow: Marx throws his opponent down, steps on them, then pounds them, jumping off. You'd think it deal more damage than 10%. Specials *Special: Quadruple Marx Blade. Marx turns into a small ball for a short time, and then throws four blades around him- Left, right, down left, and down right. An amazing move to make sure you're safe in the air, and can be used in some combos. The damage is nothing special, but it's a very safe move. Deals 8%, on a rare occasion two will land, dealing 15%. My math is not wrong, damage scaling is just right. *Forward Special: Marx Laser. Not related to the internet meme. Marx charges up a laser in his mouth, and fires it. This can be charged for massive damage. This move loves Hit Stun, although you need to start this move up immediately after if you want to land it. Uncharged it deals 11% (this can be used in combos). At max, is deals a whopping 28%, but it's very hard to land (6 seconds of charge!). *Up Special: Barrage of Thorns. Marx flies upward, dropping seeds below him. These seeds soon become thorns, and soar from above the ground, dissapearing after wards. Marx is left in a helpless state. Quite the good vertical distance but next to no horizontal distance. The thorns are very difficult to land, although they're good for mindgames. The thorns deal 10%. *Down Special: Freeze!. Marx looks down and something forms in his mouth. He drops an energy ball made of ice. If it lands on your opponent (unblockable) they will freeze for 2 seconds. If Marx is on the ground, he'll jump into the air. Sure, the energy ball only goes down, but it's unblockable, which is nice. Deals 8%, but hey, that's 2 seconds of time to start your next combo. Final Smashes *Final Smash: Barrage of the Endless Arrows. Marx crouches, then quickly starts firing dozens of arrows from his arms. In total, he fires 30 arrows. When he's done firing them, he falls down, exhausted. He then picks himself back up. The process is shorter than it sounds. The 30 arrows deal, overall, 70%. A great Final Smash, for a reason that's seen commonly: It only costs one gauge, and it can do a lot to your opponent's shield. Sure, it's not as good as the likes of Lunch Rush or Rain Dance but it's still an excellent Final Smash. *Battle Attack: Black Hole Barrage. Marx vanishes, and is replaced by a Black Hole. If your opponent gets sucked in, a stream of attacks is launched on your opponent (kind of looks like Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, although that did come before Super Star). Deals, overall, 90%. Awesome damage and some pretty sweet range. Is it worth it? Of course! Sure, Marx likes to use the gauge for some other things, but using it on this Battle Attack is totally worth it. ...Seriously, though, that barrage of attacks DOES look like Shun Goku Satsu. *Ultimate Smash: Marx Soul Transformation. Done by pressing Jab, Jab, Forward Special, then Dsmash, nonconsecutively. Marx looks around and sees parts of NOVA. He lets them fuse inside of him, and he becomes Marx Soul. He is in this form for 16 seconds. While he isn't invincible and can be KO'd, his attacks deal more damage and come out faster. His Final Smash is replaced with Paintball Barrage, when blobs of paint fall from the sky all around the screen for about 7 seconds. Each of the blobs deal 9%. Trust me, it adds up- the blobs are hard to avoid. If KO'd in this state, he will perform the “Marx Scream” before losing a stock and returning to normal Marx. A very good Ultimate Smash, if only for the added potential for combos. Not a good idea to use this move when your opponent is at high %, as you're wasting a few good combo oppurtunities. You better put that 16 seconds to good use, as well. Other stats Weight Height Other On Screen In The Battle Arena (more detail) Arcade Mode Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters